


Welcome Home, Barry Allen

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: House hunting brings up the occasion for Iris to surprise Barry for a change and she has more than one surprise up her sleeve





	Welcome Home, Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little fluffy idea I came up with while thinking about WestAllen starting a family together. Plus, I love to mention Nora Allen. :) Enjoy! <3

House hunting isn’t exactly a normal couple thing that Barry and Iris have time for, even if life has graciously slowed down for the couple’s first year and a half of marriage. Of course, the loft was still wonderful and all, but it was time for a welcome change. Especially since they are finally ready to start a family. With that being said, Iris has an idea up her sleeve, and she’s pretty sure Barry will be the surprised one for once.

“Baby, I found a realtor that’s going to be able to work with our busy schedules. Oh, and she has a place that she wants us to go look at tomorrow.” Iris casually states one Tuesday morning over coffee.

“Oh, that’s good, but do we have to get rid of the loft so soon. It’s special.” Barry replies, unsure of his feelings on moving still.

“I know. But Bear, we’re trying to start a family, we need a house, this is no place for a baby.”  
“You’re right. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to look at this house.”  
Iris smiles. “Thank you, you’re going to love it, trust me.”

“If you love it, I’ll love it.  
XXX

So, the next morning Iris leads Barry to his surprise home. She’d talked the city into releasing Barry’s childhood home from city property, and bought it without him knowing. With Joe’s help, she’d been able to get rid of all the traces of the horrible events of all those years ago. Now, all that was left was to see the smile on Barry’s face.

“Bear, I think it’s safe for you to open your eyes.” Iris says, and it’s nearly impossible for her to stop grinning.

Once Barry’s eyes are open, they’re filled with confusion. “Iris, I really don’t understand why we’re here at my old house, nobody’s lived here since my mom died.”  
“I know, so I thought _we_ should.”

“Babe, we can’t just buy it.”  
“Well Barry, I already did.”

Barry grins a mile wide “Iris? Are your serious right now?”

Iris grins, kissing her husband on the cheek. “Completely serious, welcome home, Barry Allen.”  
“I can’t believe you did this for us, I love you so much.”  
“I love you too. I figured it was about time this place be filled with happiness again.”

“Can we go inside?”

“Of course, it _is_ ours now after all.”

As soon as Barry steps into the living room his eyes are glossed with tears. “Iris, I’m not really sure it’s okay for me to be happy about this right now,” He chokes out.

Iris takes Barry’s hand, and gives it a gentle squeeze. “Baby, your mom and dad would want you to have this house, I can feel it. But, if this is too much for you, that’s okay too.”  
“No, I want to live here. I just never expected this place to make me happy again.”  
“I know, Bear. Come with me, there’s something I think you need to see right now.”

Iris leads him down the hall to his old bedroom and smiles. “So, what do you think? I figured this could be our baby’s room eventually.”  
Barry smiles, very happy with the idea, but just a bit puzzled. “I absolutely love that idea, but why is there a crib in here already? We just started trying to have a baby like last week, there’s almost no way you can be pregnant already, Iris.”

Iris grins. “Well, actually, I can. I’m pregnant, Barry.”  She says, her chocolate eyes glossed with the happiest of tears.

Barry beams, a single tear falling from his eyes. “No way, you’re pregnant? I’m going to be a dad?”

“Yeah, you are. Congratulations, Daddy.”

Without really giving himself a moment to think, Barry picks up Iris and spins her around, a look of pure joy swimming around in his eyes. Nothing could have prepared him for the happiness that is this moment.

“Oh shit, all of that twirling probably wasn’t very good for the baby that’s growing inside of you, come to think of it.”  
Iris laughs, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek, not even five minutes into knowing, and Barry is already becoming that overly worrisome expectant father. “Bear, relax I just found out a little while ago, nothing can happen yet.”

“I just want to make sure that I’m taking the best possible care of you and our baby.”  
Iris smiles. “Our baby, you know I’m really just starting to realize how much I love the sound of that. The idea of a tiny little person depending on us, of someone being able to call us Mommy and Daddy.

“Me too, I’ve always wanted a family with you.”

“It’s going to be the best days of our lives.

“So, you planned all of this yourself? I’m very surprised. I thought that was my sort of thing.”

Iris grins. “It is, wanted to do something special for you.  I wanted our baby to grow up someplace special. Plus, this way your parents get to watch you be an incredible father every day.”  
“I love you for this. This is probably the best thing you have ever done for me. I’m so excited to watch you become the best mother the world has ever seen.”

“I’m absolutely positive that you will be the best father, it’s my hope that our children have hearts as big as yours, and maybe your big green eyes that I love so much.”

“And I want our baby to be just as beautiful and just as strong as you are.”  
“Well, if there’s one thing know, it’s that our baby will never go without love.”

Barry smiles. “Never, I already love the little peanut so much.  You’ve given me the best gift in the world, and I can’t wait to bring all the joy back into this house. I’ll never be able to thank you enough.” He says, giving Iris a kiss and bending down to press what he knows will be the first of many kisses to her stomach, a promise to the little life growing inside of her that he or she will always have someone to come home to.


End file.
